feradanfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Rozdział VIII
Niczym cienie na ścianie Jeźdźcy zatrzymali się, spoglądając na wyrastające z ziemi wzgórze, okalane niską, gęstą mgłą, która swą szarością przypominała firmament nad wzgórzem, który zakryty był szarymi chmurami. Strudzeni podróżą wjechali na górę, na której nie znaleźli nic poza sporym głazem. Okrążyli głaz dwukrotnie. -Nic tu nie ma - powiedział ze zdziwieniem Feradan. -Niemożliwe... Tu musi coś być. Mężczyzna zeskoczył z siodła, obszedł głaz dookoła, po czym rozejrzał się wokoło. Wtem usłyszał pod sobą jakiś cichy, ledwo słyszalny huk odbity echem. Zmarszczył brwi, jak gdyby wpadł na jakiś pomysł, po podszedł na drugi drugi kraniec wzgórza. Spojrzał w dół, widząc dość strome zbocze z wgłębieniem. Postawił ostrożnie nogę na zboczu, zsuwając się do wgłębienia -Luna! - zawołał. Dziewczyna dobiegła do Feradana, który tuż przed drewnianymi drzwiczkami znajdującymi się we wgłębieniu. Młodzieniec przełknął ślinę, otwierając drzwi, po czym wszedł zgarbiony do niskiego, krótkiego tunelu, prowadzącego do drabiny. Zszedłszy po drabinie, przybysze ujrzeli przed sobą solidne, żelazne wrota wkute w skałę. Podeszli do bramy i uderzyli w nią kilka razy. Po dłuższej chwili zza wrót dobiegł ich głos: -Kto? -Chcemy dołączyć do waszego zakonu - wyartykułował pewnie Feradan. Rozmowa się urwała. Nikt więcej nie odpowiedział, dopóki ciężkie wrota nie zostały otwarte. Przed przybyszami stanął wysoki, masywny mężczyzna o nieco bezuczuciowym spojrzeniu. Uśmiechnąwszy się nienaturalnie, zaprosił ich do środka. Chociaż cała siedziba zakonu usytuowana była pod ziemią, wprawiała w niemałe osłupienie. Starannie wykonane, rzeźbione kolumny podtrzymywały sklepienie. Szkarłatnoczerwony dywan sięgał aż do końca sali, gdzie znajdowało się 6 tronów, które wykonane były z nieznanego Feradanowi, smolistoczarnego kamienia. Po lewej i prawej stronie sali było wiele sal i korytarzy. Wte i we wte chodzili ludzie odziani w czarne stroje i szaty, często założone mieli żelazne maski. Niektórzy nawet nosili wyjątkowo specyficzne maski posiadające długi, zakrzywiony dziób. -Niebawem powita was Inkwizytor Ezekiel - powiedział oschłym głosem strażnik bramy, odchodząc w swoją stronę. Po chwili do Feradana i Luny podszedł starszy mężczyzna odziany w purpurową, elegancką szatę. -Jesteście tymi nowymi? -Tak, Luna i Feradan - odparła dziewczyna. -Jeżeli będziecie chcieli do nas dołączyć, musicie wiedzieć, że wymagane będzie pełne posłuszeństwo. Staniecie przed wieloma surowymi próbami i naukami, nim zostaniecie prawdziwymi członkami Balaur Erudi. -Rozumiemy - powiedzieli niemalże chórem przybysze. -W takim razie wybierzcie sobie jakąś wolną kwaterę. Odpocznijcie, przebierzcie się w stroje akolitów, a potem dołączcie na nauki. Następnego dnia Luna i Feradan zwołani zostali na szkolenia dla akolitów. Stawili się u Inicjatora Setha, który zajmował się przeszkoleniem bojowym nowych. Lightbringer postanowił kontynuować rozwój swych umiejętności w walce mieczem, podczas gdy Luna od podstaw uczyła się korzystania ze sztyletów. Nowością dla Feradana był jednak to, iż uczony był on także magii Adanosa, a konkretnie manipulowania elektrycznością, podczas gdy jego przyjaciółka uczona była ścieżki życia - dowiadywała się wszystkiego na temat uzdrawiania siebie i innych. Feradan z trudem otworzył zaspane oczy, by następnie podnieść się na łóżku i rozejrzeć dookoła. Luny nie było już w pokoju. Kila chwil minęło, nim mężczyzna uświadomił sobie, że zaspał na trening walki. Zaklnął pod nosem, wystrzeliwując z łóżka. W zaledwie 5 minut zdążył przygotować się do treningu, po czym wyszedł nerwowo z pokoju, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. Szybkim krokiem minął dwa pierwsze zakręty, aby wejść w następny. Uchylił prędko drzwi, przekraczając próg sali ćwiczebnej. Nim w ogóle zdążył rozejrzeć się po sali, poczuł, że wpadł na jakąs osobę odzianą w grubą, czarną tkaninę. W ciągu zaledwie kilku chwil Feradan i osoba, z którą się zetknął, zawirowali, upadając na twardą posadzkę. -Cholera - zamruczał Lightbringer, zrywając się na równe nogi. Gdy tylko odwrócił się w stronę osoby, która upadła razem z nim, by przeprosić, poczuł silny uścisk na barku. Mężczyzna odziany w czarne szaty, którego twarz zakryta była kościanobiałą maską z dziobem, oparł się o bark akolity, dumnie prostując się i wstając z ziemi. -Powiedzmy, że zapomnę o tym zajściu - wysyczał z lekką irytacją tajemniczy mężczyzna, ukazując śliski, varancki akcent - Poszukuję właściciela tego wilka, który pałęta nam się po dziedzińcu... -To znaczy Shade'a? To mój wilk - odparł Feradan, strzepując dłoń rozmówcy ze swojego barku. -Twój? Ktoś ci pozwolił na wprowadzenie cholernego psa? Masz go wyprowadzić, nim zrobię to ja. -Spróbuj go tknąć, a z chęcią nakarmię go tym, co z ciebie zostanie, gdy już z tobą skończę - odwarknął Lightbringer do mężczyzny. Tajemnicza postać zaśmiała się grubo, lecz Feradan nie był w stanie zobaczyć wyraz twarzy osoby, ponieważ przeszkadzała mu w tym maska, za którą skrywał się mężczyzna w czerni. -Musisz być niesamowitym głupcem, jeśli pozwoliłeś sobie na te słowa - stwierdził, machając dłonią do jakiegoś akolity, który natychmiastowo pobiegł na stojaki z bronią ćwiczebną, by następnie przynieść czarnej postaci dwa egzemplarze owego oręża. Jeden z miecza mężczyzna rzucił Feradanowi, drugi zaś złapał, wysuwając prawą nogę i ostrze do przodu, kierując klingę w dół. -Proszę bardzo. Pokaż, co potrafisz - powiedziała postać w czerni. Feradan uśmiechnął się lekko, po przyjął pozycję bojową. Zdążył jeszcze rzucił wzrokiem w lewo, gdzie dojrzał Luną z niepokojem obserwującą zdarzenie. Lightbringer tylko uśmiechnął się zdecydowanie, jak gdyby chciał zapewnić ją, że nic mu nie będzie. Wtem Feradan zaatakował, kierując ostrze w prawy bark oponenta, usiłując uderzyć po skosie. Ten jednak bez trudnu uniknął uderzenia. Lightbringer zacisnął zęby, robiąc wypad do przodu i atakując przeciwnika gradem cięć. Ten jednak parował każdy cios. Zniecierpliwiony akolita w końcu zamachnął się potężnię, próbując jednym uderzeniem miecza zwalić z nóg zachowującego stoicki spokój oponenta. Przeciwnik zaś jednym krokiem zsunął się z uderzenia i popchnął Feradana, powalając go na ziemię, a następnie przykładając sztych do gardła Lightbringera. -Dobra walka, Samirze - wtrącił się Inicjator Seth, nauczyciel walki, który obserwował całą sytuację - A teraz odłóż broń. Zaś osoba, do której zwrócił się inicjator ani myślała posłuchać. Odsunął ostrze miecza, po czym kopnął Feradana w nos i przycisł butem jego klatkę piersiową do posadzki. Miecz ćwiczebny zaś przyłożył sztychem do gardła przeciwnika, podduszając nim go. Wtem Luna wybiegła spośród akolitów, zatrzymując się przed mężczyznami. Samir zaś spojrzał w jej stronę i rzekł: -Ładną znalazłeś sobie przyjaciółkę, chłopcze - powiedział, przyciskając sztych mocniej do gardła - Pozbieraj go, kobieto i pilnuj na przyszłość, żeby zachowywał się grzeczniej w stosunku do nas, Uciszaczy - najlepszych spośród ludzi tego zakonu - dodał, odrzucając miecz i odchodząc - A wilka możesz sobie zatrzymać... Minęło kilka dni, nim Feradan nauczył się gdzie co jest. Każdą wolną chwilę spędzał z Luną lub spacerując po siedzibie zakonu. Nigdy nie przypuszczałby, że można stworzyć tak wielki kompleks pomieszczeń pod ziemią. Doskonale wyposażone zbrojownie i sale ćwiczeń, sala główna, na której wygłaszane były przemówienia, sale do medytacji, setki kwater dla zakonników, osobiste pokoje Inkwizytorów, którzy przewodzili stowarzyszeniu, oraz wiele miejsc, do których Feradan nie miał wstępu lub takich nie posiadających konkretnego zastosowania, jak np. Grota Czystych, w której jednak Lightbringer nigdy nie był. thumb|left|400px|Samir Uciszacz frame|Niższe kondygnacje siedziby Kategoria:Tom II